Midnight Sun
by ashlove16
Summary: We would hold eachother under the midnight sun". After refusing to kill Tom Kaulitz a sworm enemy,Emarosa is on the run with him by her side letting the midnights sun lead them to places unknown and their hearts take over as they fight for what they have


The warm summer breeze lingred around me, like a blanket as I reached my hand towards the perfect round sun that made me feel free and alive. I'm sure we have all heard the stories,the ones about vampires bursting into flames if touched by sunlight but that was far from true. Just like anything you have heard about _my_ kind. For me the sunlight and the warmth from it was as close as I got to feeling like a mortal.

"Emarosa". I cringe at the sound of my own name,Emarosa which ment ruler of the vampires disgust me. I already hated being this,this vampire, the _walking dead_ for godsake and my name only reminded me that I could never experince mortal life. At times I felt hatred towards my parents for even having me, I wanted to be human, I wanted to live a normal life, I wanted to do what other teens did but I could not, on my 20th birthday I would take the throne and become ruler of all vampires and go on with my life. I walk down the stone steps looking out the windows seeing the gates that separted us from _them _a few miles ahead,I let out a sigh as I entered the den now standing before my mother, I now felt small and useless but I stood as if I had all the confidence in the world. My mother walked foward towards me with such grace and wisdom it was diffcult to belive I was even her daughter. I was tiny and clumsy and had no clue what I was doing.

"There you are,what took you so long Emarosa?". I cringe at _that _name again but shake it off,if there is one thing I have learned I have to accept myself infront of my parents atleast.

"Nothing,nothing worth speaking of atleast". I say quietly holding her gaze.

"Ok, I trust you are telling me the truth correct."

"Yes". I look my mother dead in her gray eyes whlie answering all her questions knowing she would sense the lies I have told her.

"Ok then, now I suspect you know why me and your father have called you down here correct?". I shake my head no.

"No,but I know you will tell me mother". Ha,_ mother _something she barely ever was. I stiffle a laugh and glance at my father hoping he had not notice the grin that appered on my face.

"Well,you know what tommrow is? Correct." Yup I did my 20th birthday, somebody kill me now.

"Yes it is my birthday. My _20th_ birthday to be exzact." I force a smile and hold back tears. I had been alive for years and with eachday I knew I was step closer to that day but I always thought someone would kill me before the day came for me to rule, sadly no one did. I look at my mother she had a bright smile plastered on her face,her gray eyes had lit up.

"Yes,you will finally become queen,but there is one thing you must do." I catch my breath,having no idea about this part I was startled and uneasy now, I shift my weight.

"What-what is it?". My mother knew how I was when it came to humans and drinking there fresh blood,but she also knew how much I hated the line between us and wolves the most and knowing her it could invole one of the two or _both._

"Eric,do you mind telling her?". I look at my mother her eyes were sharp,as her voice was the same and I felt my blood run colder than ice. I look at my father with pleading eyes. My mother hated the fact that I cared so much about wolves and humans and knew that on my 20th birthday she would be able to do as she please before I took throne.

"Father _please"._ I did not want him to tell me,he did not have to but either way I would find out.

"You have to-you have to kill a lycan Emarosa". I feel my heart sink to my stomach.

"But thats the not the best part,you not only have to kill a lycan but you have to kill Tom Kaulitz, the greastest of the all".

I felt my heart turn to stone and I faced them both.

"I refuse".

* * *

Ok so there you have it ja I know I am not the best writer but I tried please review and let me know what you think if this goes over well I will continue trying to post a new chap everyweek or so danke for reading~Ana.


End file.
